Frames
by RiversMgGillan
Summary: Summary: AU, Spencer is a 23 year old, Sound Engineer, who is just searching to find a perfect frame for her life. WOW ! I SUCK at summaries! Just Read and Review if you like ! *Rating may go up in future chapters*
1. Hammering in My Head

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor I own South of Nowhere. They belong to Tom Lynch, and The N. If I Did own them, do you honestly think it would have been canceled?! HELL NO!

Summary: AU, Spencer is a 23 year old, Sound Engineer, who is just searching to find a perfect frame for her life. (WOW ! I SUCK at summaries!) Just Read and Review if you like !

This is my very first attempt, and since English is not my very first language, I apologize for any grammar or context errors!!

Frames

Chapter 1- Hammering in My Head

Ever since I was little, there was something in me, something kept deep within me that told me that I was different from other girls my age. Growing up with two older brothers, I was a bit of a tomboy, usually kicking their butts in, well, basically every sport. Glen, my idiotic brother, and Clay, my sweet brother, wound up not wanting to play with me, after 10 goals, 4 homeruns, 20 points in basketball… Ok, I'm drifting away, basically little Spencer Carlin, was a tomboy, I used to wear my hair short, prefer jeans instead of dresses, GI Joes instead of Barbies, I always thought that Ken was gay, and that he hooked up with Barbie, because of her money, or vice versa. My dad used to say "Do you know, why 'Divorced Barbie is so expensive?'" I always thought 'DIVORCED BARBIE, WTF?! I MEAN CAN THEY SELL A DOLL LIKE THAT?'… But I always went along with Dad, and just rolled my eyes and said "No, Dad, Why?" and he would say "Oh, well you see Spence, because divorced Barbie, comes along with Ken's house, Ken's car, Ken's yacht…etc…" and Dad would burst out laughing, I mean, I never even got that joke, I haven't got it now. Oh well, what can I say, he's a social worker, and I really admire him. My mom is a Doctor, Dr. Paula Carlin, she's a great doctor, and a great mom, a little bit close minded in my opinion, but she's always been a supportive, caring mom. As a family we are pretty close, and I had a pretty good childhood, but still there was something there that I couldn't quite figure out just yet.

We lived in Ohio until I was 16, until one day my parents decided to pack me and my brothers, and head to Los Angeles, quick is an understatement, we only had two days to say goodbye to everybody before we moved, it was sad, but at the same time, Los Angeles, represented a possibility to learn about myself, and of course a challenge, which I never was a sucker for challenges, quite the contrary I love them. The move was hectic, and four days later my brothers and I were going to our very first day in High School. Still the weird feeling nagging at the back of my head, and my heart something was off with me, but me, being as strong minded as I am, was determined to figure it out.

To cut a long story short, all through High School I dated this cute guy named Mario, he was sweet and caring and always treated me with such respect and love. My family loved him, and I think I loved him, of course being a teenage girl I kept waiting for the intensity of the so called 'first love' but it never came, Mario was comfortable and a nice guy, and smart. I lost my virginity to him, and, well it wasn't what I expected, but I thought, well I guess this is it; this is sex, I still wonder what the fuss is about sex.

When we graduated high school, we both went to college to study engineering; he went to MIT, being the hot shot he is. And me I fortunately got into USC, and majored in sound engineering, much to my mom's complains she wanted me to follow her footsteps in becoming a doctor, since my brother Clay is a stockbroker, Glen is, well, a sports recruiter, I don't even know if that's the correct word, but that's how he always refers to his job, to be honest I don't even know.

So I am a sound engineer, 23 years old, recently graduated, and work at a recording company called Arcadia Records. I love my job; it allows me to set things for artists, of course meeting the artists is a plus, a very good one I must say, but I love being able to set things up for live music, that is my passion. So where was I? Right! Mario, well we are still together, and he's now asking me to move in with him, he's 27 years old, and thinking of settling down and what not. And I'm happy; I mean I should be happy, right?

Right Spencer, really happy writing in your computer at ungodly hours, having drank a bottle of wine alone, and with Garbage playing softly in the background? Have I mentioned I love Garbage? Shirley Manson, is probably the sexiest woman alive, oh, here I go, drunken ramble of a lonely woman, reminiscing about her life, happiness, and about women… Why do I always go back to the same subject? I turn to my bedside table where there's a picture of Mario and me, taken on graduation day, on a perfect frame, I can't help but to think; Is that the frame I'd like to live in? Mi dog Nico enters my room and shakes me from my thoughts.

I have a meeting with some young hot shot artist tomorrow at 9am, but judging by her rock star status, I'm thinking she'll probably be around noonish. Thank God for rock stars and their lifestyles, and from what I've heard and read in magazines, this, what's her name, Ashley Davies, is living up to the title of 'rock's badass princess'.

I look at the time in my laptop and its 4:49 am, 'Fck' I rub my eyes tiredly close my laptop, crawl into my bed, and switch the lamp off. I roll over to my side still unable to sleep. My iPod switches songs, and I hear a song I haven't heard before, and I remember, that Aiden, my boss, uploaded Ashley Davies's songs into my iPod, I close my eyes and listen contently, the sound of her voice finally lulling me to sleep.

And I dream about frames, perfect frames that in dreams represent everything that my reality lacks. Frames that remind me that I still haven't found what I'm looking for. And frames, of badass rock stars singing me to sleep.

So? What do you think? Review?! Please? Por favor? おねがいします？S'il vous plait?


	2. Right Between The Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor I own South of Nowhere.

They belong to Tom Lynch, and The N. If I Did own them, do you honestly think it would have been canceled?! HELL NO!

_I mean, seriously just 3 seasons when originally 5 were planned! And season 3… split into two parts, one year apart each? What an Insult… IF I owned SOUTH OF NOWHERE, we will be seeing Spencer and Ashley's grandkids! It'll be South of Nowhere: Retirement Chronicles! Sadly I don't, so no Ashley in a wheelchair terrorizing nurses and other patients with a cane. mumble, grumble,mumble_

Summary: AU, Spencer is a 23 year old, Sound Engineer, who is just searching to find a perfect frame for her life. (Have I mentioned I am terrible at summaries?) But do Read and Review if you like !

This is my very first attempt, and since English is not my first language, I apologize for any grammar or context errors!!

Frames

Chapter 2- Right Between the Eyes

_Beep, beep, beep, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!_

I raise my head off from the bed swiftly as, my buzzing alarm clock beeps like a maniac, that's why I bought it. I'm a heavy sleeper, so I do need a strong alarm to be able to wake from slumber.

I stretch my arm and hit the snooze button, as I sit and stretch my arms. I turn to look at the time, thinking it's probably 7:00 am, and stupid alarm clock shows a blinking 12:00 am.

"SHiT!" – Must've been a power down during the early hours. I grab my watch from the nightstand, 8:27,

'Oh! No, no, no'- Un-fucking-believable,

I practically run to the restroom, and take a quick shower, fastest shower I've ever taken.

I quickly change into a nice black work suit, with black skirt and jacket, wait, _aren't you an engineer? You must think_, but I do like to dress nicely for meetings.

I put on my glasses, and rummage through my closet for my heels. Fix my hair, not bothering to dry it, just a simple ponytail, and apply a little mascara, eye liner and blush. Simple, business-like, Spencer-like.

8:49,

'Oh, I'm so late'- Aiden will have my head, if the artist is there already…'I'm hoping for a nice hangover, from last night's party, a nice call from her rep, and a nice save for my ass, C'mon don't fail me Ms. Davies'.

I open the glass doors for Arcadia Records,

"Good Morning"- I say to the receptionist, she looks up to see me, and speaks through her headphone,

"She's here" she then presses a button, and says "they're waiting for you in the main conference room, EVERYBODY", she emphasizes the last word, giving me a sly grin and a wink, oh I know what she is's saying, 'Somebody is in trouble'…

She hands me an envelope, which I assume is the memo for the meeting, and I go up the stairs to the conference room.

As soon as I approach the glass door room, the first thing I see, is a brunette I recognize from the tabloid pictures, sitting with her hands softly rubbing her temples, 'Aha!, at least I got the hangover part right', to her right is a man in a suit, serious expression, he appears to be in his late 30's, 'Probably her rep', my boss Aiden to the man's right, Carmen, Aiden's assistant is standing next to him.

They all look up to see me walk through the glass doors,

"Sorry-I'm-late-but-the-power-and-my-alarm-clock-and…" I ramble on as soon as I enter,

"Spencer!" – Aiden holds up a hand, "Sit down"

'Right'- This is not the time for my lame excuses

I shut my mouth and take a sit right across from whom I assume is Ms. Davies, who has an amused look on her face, 'You think is so funny, do you? What a bad-bad-ass rock star, arriving early and hung over,' 'Maybe that's professionalism' 'Shut-up!'

Aiden's voice brings me back from my thoughts,

"Now, we may begin, On behalf of Arcadia Records, I welcome you Ms. Davies, and Mr. Hope, we are extremely hopeful that the outcome of this meeting will be of benefit for both parties, blah, blah, blah"

As my boss gives the introduction and main points of the meeting, I focus my attention on the bad rock star, well; she's even prettier than what the tabloids portray her to be. She hasn't talked at all, and looks intently at the slides that Aiden is presenting…

"And now, I'll introduce you to our sound engineer, Ms. Spencer Carlin, she will be in charge of the technicalities, and in charge of course of the console during the recording sessions, and the tour, I wanted Ms. Carlin, to be present in the first meeting, because of her enormous proficiency and of course for Ms. Davies, requirements to be deeply synched with our team, well she's the person who will be in charge of your music live Ms. Davies.."

She turns to look at me completely now, and gives me a slight nod in recognition,

I realize the room is now completely silent, because I can hear how my heart beats rapidly in my chest, all the stares in the room are directed at me, and suddenly my mouth feels very dry… 'Say something you idiot'

"Welcome"- 'That's it? There's the answer for you not being a doctor, now can you imagine, giving sad news, _'m'am, he's sick' , _seriously Carlin'

Nothing interesting happens in the meeting afterwards, and another meeting is scheduled for Thursday at noon.

We all get up from our chairs, and Aiden and I say goodbye to Ms. Davies and her rep.

Aiden exits the conference room wordlessly, which is bad news, followed by Carmen.

I sigh tiredly, and walk slowly to my office; I plop in my chair, and turn on my computer.

"Ms. Carlin, right?"- I look up to see, none other than bad bad ass rockstar. She's leaning in the doorframe,

"Uhm, yeah, I mean yes, what can I do for you?"- I say nervously as I move randomly some papers from my desk, 'What is up with my nervous-15-year-old-antics?'

"Can I come in first?"- She says with a serious tone.

"Oh 'crap' yeah, yeah, of course, take a sit"- I motion for her to take a sit in the chairs in front of my desk.

We stay in a weird silence for a minute I think, until I say "So? Uhm, what can I do for you Ms. Davies?"- I say leaning a bit forward in my desk and interlacing my hands.

"I know we scheduled, another meeting for next Thursday, but, my music is extremely important to me, and a serious matter" _'Right, serious matter, says the person who was portrayed on every tabloid magazine, naked playing her guitar completely wasted, at a Christmas Benefit, wait, and I thought I didn't read that crap, well she looked hot with that guitar' _ "…so I'd like a meeting with you Ms. Arriving-late Sound Engineer, tomorrow morning at 8am, in my house studio, and I do hope that all the praises Aiden has given you, help tomorrow to be on time"

'Bitch'

"I believed, I apologized Ms. Davies, for arriving late and I can assure you it won't happen again"

"Let us hope so, I mean I only hired this company because Aiden, is an old friend of mine from high school, wouldn't want to regret that decision now do I?"

'Bitch X 2!'

I push my glasses up, and with a sweet smile say, "No, of course not"

"Well then" she says as she stands, "Shall I expect you tomorrow? Here's the address and don't make any other commitments for the day…"

"Excuse me?" I say as she heads for the door,

"See you tomorrow Ms. Carlin"

She says, closing the door to my office,

'What a stuck-up B…'

A sound from my computer interrupts my thoughts… I look to see a new e-mail from Mario:

_Spence,_

_How was the meeting? Is she as pretty as she looks on TV and magazines _

'You have no idea' I think as I read.

_Don't forget to pick me up at the airport tomorrow! _

_I will be arriving around 9 am; I have a surprise for you, for our anniversary…_

_I miss you and love you…_

_Mario"_

"OH! SHIT"…

So? What do you think? Review?! Please? Por favor? おねがいします？S'il vous plait?

**A/N This chapter is slooow, but It'll pick up in future chapters... **


	3. Not My Idea

_A sound from my computer interrupts my thoughts… I look to see a new e-mail from Mario:_

_Spence,_

_How was the meeting? Is she as pretty as she looks on TV and magazines _

'_You have no idea' I think as I read._

_Don't forget to pick me up at the airport tomorrow! _

_I will be arriving around 9 am; I have a surprise for you, for our anniversary…_

_I miss you and love you…_

_Mario"_

"_OH! SHIT"…_

**Frames**

**Chapter 3- Not My Idea**

That's right, my five year anniversary with Mario

'_How could I have forgotten...? I am such a shitty girlfriend'_

I sat there, rubbing my temples fighting the headache that was slowly beginning to form. Talk about a crappy day. Being late, talking with bitchy _'and hot'_ rock star, and now this.

I have absolutely no idea, how am I going to explain to Mario that Ms. Davies has me forcefully 'booked' for the day.

"Spencer?" I look up to see Carmen popping her head into my office

'_Now what!'_

"Aiden wants to see you" and with that she leaves,

I walk slowly to Aiden's office, and as I enter, he's sitting in his chair, playing with his balls…

You know those little stress relief balls with a ying-yang sign on them…

I cautiously approach his desk,

"Aiden, you wanted to see me"

"What happened today, Spencer?"

"I am so sorry, my alarm clock shut down during the night…and…"

"Spencer it's okay but don't let it happen again, is that clear?" he said with a very pointed look.

"Yes Aiden, it won't…"

"I know it won't…" he gives me a small smile, 'he's a good boss, I was expecting worse' "Now get out of here before I change my mind, and you'll end up working on Christmas Eve…" he signals for me to exit his office,

"Actually, Aiden I was hoping you could help me, with a small little issue"

'small little issue, did I said the same thing twice…today is definitely NOT my day'

"What is it? Does it concern Ms. Davies?"

"Uhm, actually yes, she requested a meeting with me at her home studio tomorrow morning but…"

"BUT?" Aiden interrupts me "There is a BUT? No, no… Spencer, if Ashley Davies says, be at my house tomorrow, you'll be at her house tomorrow, NO BUT'S"

"…I know, but.." I stuttered trying to explain the situation,

"Spencer, Ashley's house tomorrow."

"Yes, Aiden" I sigh in defeat and turn around to leave.

* * *

As soon as I get to my office, my cell phone rings

"Hello…"

"_Hey, Sweetie"_

"Mario, hey… "

'_Crap, why didn't I check who was calling'_

"_Just calling to say 'hi'"_

"Hi" I say with a smile

"_Did you read my e-mail?"_

"I did…" Well had to happen sometime, "And, uhm, I'm sorry Mario but I won't be able to pick you up tomorrow…" I softly say the last words,

"_WHAT? WHY?"_

"Mario, I'm so sorry, I just have this huge appointment tomorrow with Ashley Davies, and I'm almost sure it'll take the whole day…"

"_Can't you ask for someone to cover you or something, Spencer, I fly all the way from Massachusetts to be with you, and you're telling me this now!"_

"I know Mario, this was very sudden, but this is really important to me… she's a huge artist... and…"

'And she's smokin' hot even though she's a bitch'

"_Whatever Spence… I guess I'll rent a car or take a cab to your apartment… listen I've got to go talk to you later"_

I heard a click and turned to look at my phone to see 'call ended'

Now my head really hurts,

'Thank-You Ms. Ashley Davies'

But even though I was pissed off by her attitude, and by making me cancel my date with my boyfriend, I've never been so completely infatuated and intrigued by someone before, I want to know what's underneath that rugged exterior, which is anything but rugged, but oh you know what I mean… actually, I don't even know what I mean, I just know that rock stars that play their guitars drunk and naked on a Christmas benefit for the whole world to see, can't be that bad…

* * *

At the end of this nasty day, I practically dragged myself home, not surprised to see my dog Nico barking madly and jumping on the couch, this is why I love dogs, no matter how terrible your day was, they are always happy to see you…

I threw my keys and my bag in the small table beside the door, and pressed play on my answering machine

'You have 3 new messages…Message No. 1'

Sexy voice said, as I grabbed a beer from the fridge

_'Spencer, it's Mom, How you've been sweetie? Obviously too busy to give your mom a call, anyway, Glenn told me you told him that you'll be working for Ashley Something is that right? Spencer, I know I've never fully agreed on your career decision, but this Ashley watchamacallit, sounds like bad news, I mean have you seen her pictures on tabloid magazines? Spencer… I don't want to see my daughter in ANY tabloid…is that clear…' _

With that I rolled my eyes, don't get me wrong I love my mother, BUT, she can be such a pain in the ass sometimes…

_'And Spencer… Paula? Are you talking to Spencer? NO ARTHUR JUST HER ANSWERING MACHINE… Paula leave Spencer alone! Arthur go cook! Anyway sweetie I've got to go, call m…'_

'Message No.2'

'Hello Baby Sis, its Clay… I'm calling real quickly, because I need to talk to you about something, give me a call when you hear this…by the way DON'T TELL MOM THAT I CALLED YOU'

'Message No. 3'

_'Spenceeer! How did the meeting go with Ashley Davies, ugh! Could you get any luckier… she really is a nice piece of a…'_

'You have no more messages'

Could Glenn be more of an idiot than he already is? I don't know how his girlfriend puts up with him.

No message from Mario, he's probably still mad.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I look at my watch once more where the time reads 7:55am; I head for the gate at her house and press the intercom button,

"Yes?" a groggy voice answers me

"Uhm, Good morning it's Spencer Carlin from Arcadia Records, I have an appointment with…" I say popping my head from my car.

"Come in" the voice interrupts me.

As the gates open, I certainly take my time to admire her house.

I park my car at the entrance, and step to the door, as I am about to knock, a very sleepy looking Ashley Davies answers.

"Good Morning Ms. Davies" I say brightly…

" 'Morning...Ms. Carlin" She says smiling slightly and moving aside and motioning for me to come inside "I see you arrived on time"

"That I did" I say a little smugly, actually I am also proud of myself.

As I fully turn my attention to hot rock star, I notice that she's only wearing a black night robe, and seems to be wearing nothing else underneath. And I suddenly feel this room so small…

'Gulp'

I think she notices I'm staring because she raises an eyebrow and coyly says

"Like what you see?"

"Uhm, you have a beautiful house" Ah nice save Carlin…I mean how can this bitchy rock star get you all flustered just by being in pijamas, ok those are so not pj's and besides you are straight… and you have a boyfriend… nice good looking…Oh she left, where'd she go?

"Actually Kyla, my sister, well half-sister, is responsible for the decoration, I do have fashion sense naturally I'm Ashley Davies, everything is chic on me…but my sister is a genius when it comes to house decoration, artwork and what not, she is currently living here with me, why would I want this huge house, to live alone"

As I followed her through her house, we arrived to a huge kitchen,

"breakfast?" She asks opening the fridge and grabbing what seems to be orange juice

'Why is she being so nice all of a sudden?'

"Uhm,No Thank You, I grabbed a coffee on the way here, I'm not much of a fan of breakfast"

"That's the ONLY meal that I have to have, otherwise I'll get all cranky and bossy and bitchy…"

'Uh, does yesterday's bitchy Ashley sounds familiar? What is she now, breakfast bipolar? Does that even exist? Oh she's talking again…'

"Much like yesterday…yesterday you had the pleasure of meeting the Ashley that doesn't eat breakfast, sorry if I seemed like an ahole" She says with an apologetic look.

"Nah, you didn't… I've dealt with worse"

'Liar'

She raises her eyebrow, while taking a drink from her juice

"Well then Ms. Carlin, let's get to business, I do hope now you don't have any other commitments for the day… this is going to take a while"

Well since I am now meeting the nice version of rocker Davies, I might as well tell her about my five year anniversary with M…

"Of course Ms. Davies, I have all the time in the world"

Or not

"Call me Ashley" She says with a small wink.

'Ooh! First name basis'

"Shall we then? Ms. Carlin"

She says dropping her glass on the sink,

"Call me Spencer" I say smiling and mimicking her tone a bit.

She frowns, and I am seriously thinking Bitchy Davies is back when she says…

"Spencer, now that I think of it, isn't Spencer a…"

"Boys name?" I finish for her, "It is, but as every other funny name it has a not funny and a boring story to go along with it, which I'm sure you don't want to hear"

She chuckles slightly as I say this.

"But I do, but first let me show you the studio, so that you can get acquainted with it"

Have I mentioned I am a sound engineer, and in love with recording studios?

"Yes, please" I say hoping not to sound too eager.

"I bet you're dying to see the Chateau du Music"

I chuckle slightly as she says that, funny, if I had a recording studio is most likely that I would name it too.

We stop at a door, which she opens to reveal a perfectly assembled recording studio,

'I think I've died, and went to heaven'

"Well, Come in" She says as she motions for me to step inside.

I stand in the middle of the room, just in front of the chair where the audio console is, this one is very similar to the one at work, on the right wall there's a huge framed picture of whom I assume is Raife Davies with his band from one of his albums. How do I know you say? Well I think my dad, had that poster…

"That's my dad, well a poster of my dad and his band that was the last album he made before he…" her voice trailed off a little bit.

And even for a split second, she looked fragile no badass demeanor whatsoever.

I couldn't help to reflect a little bit about frames again, how we frame whatever we think is important, whatever brings a memory or a moment back to us,

'_To reminisce is to live the moment again', _

"… Anyway, I'll better go and make myself more presentable, unless you want me to be in a night robe all day…"

'To be honest I don't think I'd mind, STOP Carlin, what are you thinking…'

"Uhm, Sure, I'll wait right here"

"Okay, well you know the way to the kitchen feel free to grab anything you'd like, or if you prefer, the maid should be arriving shortly, and you could ask her, just be patient because she doesn't speak English that much, solo español"

"Thank you" I say, as I watch her leave.

I stay there, in my dreamworld, touching lightly the console and looking around.

Ashley left the door open and I hear the faint sound of steps,

'Wow, that was quick'

I was all but expecting the familiar voice that I heard

"Davies! At what time did you said Spencer was coming, ten?"

With that he enters the studio, wearing only South Park boxers, and a black cotton

t-shirt.

"AIDEN!"

"SPENCER!" he says trying to cover himself.

'oh no no no no, NO! This is SO not COOL!"

**So? What do you think? Review?! Please? Por favor? ****おねがいします？****S'il vous plait? **


	4. Space Can Come Through Anyone

_Ashley left the door open and I hear the faint sound of steps, _

'_Wow, that was quick'_

_I was all but expecting the familiar voice that I heard_

"_Davies! At what time did you said Spencer was coming, ten?"_

_With that he enters the studio, wearing only South Park boxers, and a black cotton _

_t-shirt._

"_AIDEN!" _

"_SPENCER!" he says trying to cover himself._

'_oh no no no no, NO! __This is SO not COOL!"_

**Frames**

**Chapter 4- Space Can Come Through Anyone**

"SPENCER!"- Aiden said once more fidgeting in front of me,

"AIDEN!" - I said again eyebrows raised, I know we must sound stupid, but I was too shocked to say anything else, this is sooo uncomfortable, my boss… is banging the client… so unethical, so unprofessional… so…

"SPENCER! What are YOU doing here?"- He finally says, arms crossed.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? Aiden, I do remember telling you that I had an APPOINTMENT today, here, as in THIS HOUSE" I say as a matter of fact.

"YOU DID NOT MENTIONED THE TIME" he counters uncrossing his arms

"WELL I DID SAY MORNING AIDEN" I say raising my eyebrows to state my point.

"Spencer morning is from 1am to 11 am!"

Now he's really starting to piss me off, and I don't think it's entirely because he spent the night here, but more with whom he spent the night…

"Ugh, this is so stupid, WHY does the exact time matter; So that you can have enough time to sneak out?"

Suddenly it clicks in my mind, why Ashley was wearing nothing but a black robe, confirming my fears.

"I'm sorry Spencer; I didn't want anybody to find out yet, especially not at work, please you must help me keep the secret, otherwise it'll be all over the papers…and regardless of… this is a very important opportunity for Arcadia and… blah, blah, blah…"

'Oh you have got to be kidding me; my boss is fooling around with the client'

'My boss is having sex with the client, my boss with the hot, sexy rock star'

'This is so unprofessional, I said that already'

'Is that the only thing that bothers me?'

"Spencer? Spencer, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"- He interrupts my raging thought 'Ugh I can't even look at him right now'

"Sorry, I wasn't" I say much more calmly

"Look, Spencer, I'm sorry, you had to find out this way, can I have your word you won't say a thing?"

"Look Aiden, you know I won't, I'm just shocked that's all…"

"Thank you, Spencer, I better go change, I'll be at Arcadia around ten if you need anything…just call"

"Ok" I say as he turns around to leave,

"And…Spencer, thanks again"

"Yeah, yeah, now get out of here; before I decide to tell everyone at work how much you love South Park"

He laughs lightly at this, and exits the room, leaving me with my thoughts again.

* * *

I stay there, preparing the console; I probably was at the studio for a whole hour, before I heard steps.

"Hey" Ashley said brightly, I admit I was a little bit disappointed she was not wearing the night robe no more, she was wearing jeans, flip flops, and a black t-shirt, if you ask me she looked HOT, but when doesn't she?

"Hey" I said.

"So, um, Aiden told me he saw you, sorry about that…"

"Don't worry about it" I say dryly trying to give her the message that I don't want to talk about it.

"Thank you so much, for keeping the secret, this family has had enough of tabloids and bad press, and I don't want to mess up what we have going with Arcadia, or what Kyla has going with her gallery she's about to open"

"Your sister is about to open a gallery?" I ask,

'God I hope she doesn't think I'm too nosy'

"Yeah, the opening's next week"

"Wow that sounds really cool, what's the concept for the opening exposition?"

'Nosy? I don't even know the meaning of the word'

"Love"

"Love? You mean like love in a romantic, Utopia-Shakespearean way?"

"Uh, well, I mean Love regardless of sex, beliefs, skin color, culture…love as a universal value"

"Oh, wow, that sounds profound"- Actually I was really interested in this exposition now.

"Well you know living with a gay sister, can be really inspiring"

"I bet it can…" Wait… did she said GAY sister? But, was she talking about herself or about Kyla?

"Yeah, anyway let's get to work" She said getting up.

* * *

"Ok, Ms. Davies, we're going to do a quick sound check, so that we can equalize the sound exactly as you want in recording sessions, and then in live performances…" I said to her through the microphone while preparing the console and the volume.

"Ok… and Spencer?" Ashley said grabbing her guitar.

"Yes?"

"It's Ashley, Ms. Davies sounds like a preschool teacher, and I'd prefer to save the teacher outfit for later…"

She says giving me a sly grin and a wink

'Was she flirting with me?'

"Right, um, whenever you're ready Ms….Ashley"

I say a tiny bit nervous.

"Ready" she says to the mic.

"Ok, play anything you like…"

She gave me a small smile and a nod, and began strumming her Les Paul guitar,

As soon as I caught the first chords I immediately recognized the song

_You use and you lose me no you're not excused see  
You jumped up on my back and now i'm gonna break free  
You're raising my blood faster than a heart attack  
If you can change you're mind by what's inside a girl  
_

I watched amazed at her ability to play the guitar, and I couldn't avoid lip-synching the song,

'God I love that song, and I like this version by her even better'

_  
Watch what you wish for darling_

_What are you like  
When you're lost you make no sense  
What are you like  
Will you fight till nothing's left_

_And just like the sun  
We rotate, come back again  
Just like the sun  
Space can come through anyone  
Space can come through anyone_

As she kept playing, she gave me instructions, and also I moved several equalizations until I got to the sound that I liked, I looked up to see if she liked it too, and she gave me a nose crinkled smile, and a thumb up, to signal that the sound there was perfect.

Finally we understood each other. I had a small feeling it was because we were both in our element.

Me, behind thousands of buttons finding perfection in her voice.

She, rocking to one of my favorite songs, and sounding perfect doing it.

* * *

We were so lost in our little world, I barely heard someone calling me at the door

"Excuse me? Hello? HELLO!"

I turned around abruptly to see a brunette girl around my age, with similar features to a certain brunette in front of me.

'This must be Kyla'

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you"

"It's quite all right, is my sister here?"

"Yes, she's right here, but she can't hear you, want me to call her?"

"Yes, please, I'm Kyla by the way" extending her hand to me,

"Hi, I'm Spencer" I said taking her hand and shaking it lightly.

'She doesn't look gay at all, to me…well neither does Ashley…'

"You are the new sound engineer?"

"Yes,"

"The same one that arrived late yesterday?"

'OUCH'

"Guilty"

"Good luck with my lovely sister here; she can be a little bit bossy… and sometimes a downright b…"

"Kyla… good to see you finally woke up" At that precise moment Ashley came from the door that separates the audio console to the sound proof room.

"What do you mean finally? It's after four pm…"

"Whoa, we've been here that long?" Ashley said looking at me,

I raised my eyebrows, 'Time sure flies when you're having fun or enthralled by brunette rock stars…' Really of all the time my _wiseass_ mind to appear, it used to only appear in church, making me question everything the priest was saying to the annoyance of my mother…

"Kyla, you've met Spencer"

"Yes, just right now"

"I guess we could take a break Spencer, I honestly thought we were going to take much longer finding the right sound for the songs, but it seems you and I are perfectly synched" She flashes one of the most adorable smiles I've ever seen.

"Um, Sure, a break sounds nice" I said.

* * *

"So, Spencer you want a drink?"

"No, thank you I don't usually drink during work hours" I usually drink complete bottles of wine by myself, alone while I write, how pathetic huh? But I can't say that now, can I?

"C'mon Spencer, just one" Oh, she's flashing that cute smile again. What harm could it do?

"All right, but just one" There you go, just one harmless drink after four pm.

* * *

**11 pm**

"WHEN I GROW UP, I'LL BE STABLE, WHEN I GROW UP, I'LL TURN THE TABLES"

We both sang at the top of our lungs, lying on the floor side by side.

"I didn't take you for the type that likes Garbage" Ashley said

"Well I don't like garbage, but if you mean the BAND, I LOVE THEM"

We looked at each other for a split second before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Point taken" Ashley said "I don't like garbage either"

"Don't you think the singer is so hot…?" 'I can't believe I said that…'

"Nah" Ashley said "I mean she's hot all right, but red heads are not my type"

"Hey!" I say feigning offense "right, I forgot you like dark hair and big muscles…"

I said in a tone I could not even recognize.

"What's that supposed to mean…?" Ashley says propping in one elbow, looking intently at me.

"Well isn't Aiden like that?"

"Aiden? What's Aiden got to do here?"

"Well I did see him in the morning clad only in boxers, South Park Boxers might I add…" I say while lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Uhm, Spencer… I am not dating Aiden…"

"What?" I say softly turning to look at her, "But I thought…"

The bell ranged and the maid went to open the front door,

"Buenas Noches Mr. Dennison"

"Good Night Rosita, is Kyla ready?"

Kyla climbed down the stairs in a hurry, and greeted him on the door,

"Hey handsome!" She said,

"Hey..."

Spencer and Ashley heard the faint sound of kissing, Ashley scrunched her face,

"Ugh, Kyla! Do you mind?" Ashley yelled

Faint laughs could be heard,

"Ash, I'm leaving, I'm spending the night at Aiden's"

"I'll bring her back tomorrow, Davies!"

"yeah, yeah...have fun!" Ashley yelled rolling her eyes, still from the floor.

When the door was closed, Ashley finally turned to look at Spencer, who seemed to be shocked into silence.

'And all this time I thought, ASHLEY was the one sleeping with my boss, but it's Kyla… then that means…'

"See? Told you so… I'd still appreciate if you didn't say a thing to anyone… Spencer?"

"Yeah, sure no problem I won't say thing… WAIT, when you we're talking about Kyla's exposition…" I trail off feeling the color rise in my cheeks.

"You mean when I said, living with a gay sister…"

"Were you talking about…"

"Myself?" Ashley finished for me

"So that means you are…"

"We'll I'm not really into labels, I like what I like and I go after it…"

"And what do you like?" 'Oh no Carlin, what has gotten into you…?'

I turned to look at Ashley waiting for an answer when I realize we were really close to each other…

"Right now…I like how your eyes look so beautifully blue from this close…"

I gulped, feeling my cheeks grow warm; she was so close, I could perfectly see the freckles on her nose,

'wait if I can see perfectly her freckles, that means that she's…getting closer… and closer...and she should stop, right there…'

I could almost feel her breath on mine, when I realized what was going on, I was about to be kissed by a girl, a very beautiful girl that I barely knew, and still I couldn't help feeling comfortable, safe, like every single moment framed in my memory and every decision in my life, was precisely made so that I could be here with this beautiful brunette, that was making my heart pop out of my chest…

She reached out and moved a strand of hair beneath my ear, and cupped my cheek; she licked her lips, and closed the distance between us, she was centimeters from my mouth when, my cell phone ranged waking us from our apparent haze, we spread apart and I practically bounced up from the floor and fished my cell from my purse. I opened the phone to see a text message from Mario.

'That's right Spencer Carlin, Mario? Remember him? Five year boyfriend Mario?'

_Happy Anniversary, Good Night._

'OUCH'

We stood there, in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, until we both spoke at the same time…

"I'm sorry" we said, and laughed slightly then fell into silence again, me being the first one to speak again

"Well…It's getting late, I'd better go, I guess I'll see you on Thursday then?"

"Yes" Ashley said "I'll walk you to the door"

She opened the front door to her house,

"You sure you can drive?"

"Hey!" I said "I'm not drunk, just a little tipsy"

"Right" said Ashley rolling her eyes

"Whatever, see you at the meeting then…"

"Sure, Good night"

"You too…"

* * *

I spent the entire drive home thinking about Ashley and the almost-drunk-kiss, nothing could swipe the stupid smile on my face…

I opened the door to my apartment expecting Nico, to bark loudly and annoyingly as usual, but the first thing I see, is a beautifully set table for two, with candles already worn out, and I turn to see Mario asleep on the couch with Nico curled up at his feet.

'Nothing could've swipe the smile? Well almost nothing'

**So? What do you think? Review?! Please? Por favor? ****おねがいします？****S'il vous plait?**


End file.
